Stitch Your Wounds, Then Set the World On Fire
by carolineAcappella
Summary: Nobody would believe me if I told them that Andy Biersack is my childhood friend. But he and I both know that I'd be telling the truth. And now that I've seen him again...he's changed. A lot. I just don't know whether it's good or bad. AndyxOC
1. Prologue

**Ya so this is my new Andy Biersack story! :D enjoy and I hope to make it a really good romance story! All OC information is on my profile.**

**WARNING: bad language and Andy Biersack**

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span>

**Caroline POV**

My teeth scraped the remains of my egg salad off of my fork. I stopped eating and stared at the laptop screen in front of me.

He said he would contact me again, but once he got famous I thought he'd forget. So I had gotten over him.

But there it was—the email from my childhood friend and first love.

I sat there at the kitchen table with my fork halfway leaving my mouth from the bite I'd just taken, my body scrunched over slightly while holding my bowl in the other hand. Remarkably, I was able to make some sort of movement, but only availed to putting down my fork and empty bowl.

Let's back up to what happened before I got that email.

Shall we?

We shall.

* * *

><p><strong>Yup so that's the intro. Stay tuned for an update later today probably! :D<strong>


	2. The Outcasts Call to Arms

**So I just ate the last piece of cake from my mom's birthday three days ago... yum :D Chocolate icing with vanilla...uh...fluff. The stuff on the inside, I can't remember what it's called at the moment. :/**

**To my one reader: THANK YOU! You made my day when you subscribed to this story so early on after I put it up...sorry for not thanking you earlier...ehhhh I'll try to PM you. :D **

**Yep, here's chapter 1. I'm ordering this according to We Stitch These Wounds. I've decided I would just do that album in this story then write a sequel with Set The World On Fire as an occurring theme.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>The Outcasts (Call to Arms)<span>

**Caroline POV**

It all started when he moved here from Cincinnati.

The huge mansion-like house next door to mine had been empty ever since I could remember. Until that day, that is. I remember the truck coming in and some blonde lady going up to the door with a brown-haired man, I assumed that was her husband from the protective arm wrapped around her waist. She turned the key in the door and opened up what would be their house. I ran back inside, I was only an eighth grader, people-shy still.

I ran up to my room, forgetting to notice if there was anyone else who was in the truck and the two cars that followed the truck. My older brother Bennett knocked on the door to my room and I nervously requested their name.

"Hey sis, it's Bennett," he said, I could see his unruly blonde hair peeking through the window.

"Oh, hey bro, come on in," I said with a slight shake in my voice.

"What's up with you? I saw you run in here in a hurry…like you were trying to get away from something." His blue eyes looked me in the eyes as I glanced up from the latest book I was reading.

"Yeah, uh…well, you know that creepy house next door?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, we've got new neighbors that live there."

"Whoa, really? That's super cool."

"But Boo, you know how people-shy I am…"

He chuckled at the nickname my—now deceased mother and father—had given him. They died in a violent car crash when I was in fifth grade. My brother was twenty-two, and I'm so grateful to him for taking me in.

"Alright, let's try to get over that, we'll go meet them tomorrow. Welcome them to the neighborhood. Mmkay?"

"…alright," I agreed reluctantly.

"That's my sis!" he burst out suddenly and ran over to ruffle my hair.

"Dude, I actually styled it well this morning!" I yelled, chasing Bennett out of my room. I sighed and walked into my bathroom, fixing my dirty-blonde hair back to its teased-up emo style it used to be before Bennett messed with it. I noticed my eye liner was a bit out of whack and I fixed that up too.

I walked back into my room and picked up the book I had been reading when he interrupted me. Ah, yes, _Fallen _by Lauren Kate. Another sappy teenager's fantasy love story but this time instead of vampires it has my favorite supernatural creature: fallen angels. I read about Luce and her intense love for Daniel, but Cam has influence as well and...ah, well, read the book, it's a good one.

I finished my chapter of the day and I glanced up at my walls—black, of course, my favorite color—and noticed just how gothic I was. I counted how many posters, concert tickets, and VIP passes hung on the walls from the various bands and concerts I'd been to and seen since my obsession over rock and screamo music started. I counted the posters and what was on them: Breaking Benjamin, Three Days Grace, All Time Low, Alesana, Tokio Hotel, Blood On The Dance Floor, Adelitas Way, Breathe Carolina, Disturbed, Drowning Pool, Dragonforce, Evanescence, Fall Out Boy, Finger Eleven, Green Day, Hot Chelle Rae, Journey, KISS, Motley Crue, Lifehouse, Linkin Park, The Devil Wears Prada, LMFAO, Maroon 5, Mayday Parade, Metallica, My Chemical Romance, Neon Trees, Nickelback, Owl City, OneRepublic, Panic! At the Disco, Papa Roach, Priestess, Push Play, Queen, The Ready Set, Skillet, Sleeping With Sirens, Soundgarden, Staind, Stereo Skyline, System of a Down, Woe Is Me, 3OH!3, and 30 Seconds to Mars. Yep, all of that was what covered my walls and my door, most of them signed by the members of the band. I smiled, remembering all of those concerts my brother had been courteous enough to pay for.

My phone buzzed. I stared at it, confused. Who were my friends? I had like, two, and they weren't even worthy of being called my friends; I just talked to them at school to make it look like I wasn't totally alone. I read the message, it said:

_From: Bro  
>Come downstairs, the new neighbors have decided to meet and eat (I mean greet) us before we could get to them.<em>

I sighed; I could hear conversation now going on downstairs. I texted him back, saying "You can send them up here, my legs hurt."

I soon heard a knock on my door, and a boy with pitch black teased hair like mine walked in. I looked up and I gaped slightly, his eyes were the most electric cobalt blue. He looked at me with those pretty eyes slightly widened and then he looked down and smiled a little bit.

"Um...hey, I'm Andy, my mom and dad told me to come introduce myself when your brother said he had a little sister," he said. He had a pretty deep voice, so I figured he can't be that much older than me. I then noticed as he got closer that he had straightened his hair and put on a bit of black eye liner as well as some powder to make himself look more pale.

"Uh, well, I'm Caroline, it's nice to meet you," I said, extending out my hands with painted black nails to "Andy," as he had introduced himself.

"I'm gonna guess you're into rock music..." he said, trailing off slightly as he looked around my room at the walls.

"Only a little bit," I said, adding a lot of sarcastic twang to make it sound like I was lying.

"Do you dress like this every day?" he asked, referring to my Hot Topic-type outfit.

"Yeah, why?"

"Then we'll get along juuuust fine," he said, finally taking my hand and shaking it.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked him once he got situated in my fluffy purple chair across from my bed.

"From what I've observed, you're an outcast like me."

"...huh?"

" 'Outcast' is the term I use to describe those of us who look goth and are scene and stuff...the people who listen to the same kind of music we do. The people who dress like we do...and all that."

"Oh, well, when you put it that way, yep, I'm an outcast. The only one, it seems..."

"Not anymore; I just moved here, remember?" he asked, giving me a funny look.

I chuckled at his little joke and looked up at his mesmerizing blue eyes, his sexy smirk plastered onto his face. I finally came up with a response after some heavy thinking.

"I don't know, it depends where you're gonna go to school; what grade are you in?" I asked him.

"Well, after this summer I'll be a freshman, and I'll probably go wherever you're at now. My parents don't have a _clue_ what's in Greenville...much less South Carolina..." he looked at the ground and his mouth twisted in a strange half-frown.

I laughed at the face he made and said in a fake Southern accent, "Well, we'll take care o' y'all with the best darn Southern Hospitality you Northern folk have ever done seen!" I smiled when he fell out of the chair, laughing his ass off. This was going to be _fun_...

* * *

><p><strong>There you go, Andy! WOOT WOOT! <strong>

**RATE AND REVIEW AND SHIT!**

**Update will be soon...I'll try to update faster! D:**


	3. We Stitch These Wounds

**I lied. This update was not soon. Meh. Actually ("actually" hahaha my little cousin says "actually right before every single sentence) right now I'm supposed to be getting a history paper done...but _I DON'T GIVE A FUCK! NEVER GAVE A FUCK! I WON'T GIVE A FUCK! IDGAF..._**

**Ahhhhhh... that's a song. "IDGAF" by Blood On The Dance Floor.**

**And to the chick/dude/whatever you are (you could be a rat for all I care) that liked Caroline's taste in music...thank you, Caroline is me, but obviously not ME me, the character I imagine myself as me.**

**I drank so much water yesterday for my band's gig; I had to stop and pee like six times yesterday...and once **_**during**_ **the damn thing! _ So now it's a habit, that I have to keep water with me at all times otherwise I'M DOOMED [for whatever reason idk yet...]!**

**So...here's chapter 2. ENJOY, Y'ALL! **

**If I owned Black Veil Brides...well, let's just say they wouldn't be the same...**

* * *

><p><span>We Stitch These Wounds<span>

**Caroline POV**

So Andy and I had been hanging out and I found out a lot about him. He used to be emo and cut himself; I'm surprised he opened up to me about that. I wouldn't have. Especially to someone I just met.

Andy told me he had a band in Cincinnati, but they were "turds, except for one," as he put it, because he doesn't like the word "bastards." I caught glimpses of their names—Chris Hollywood, Catalyst, Nate, and Sandra—but he talked about Sandra the most, saying she was the only one he'll ever miss from Cincinnati. After that, I told him that there were some kids in a band in my grade, but I couldn't remember their names, or what the band was called.

And so that brings us to today.

"I think I know who they are," Andy said, walking into my bedroom door for the first time that day.

"Who?" I asked, knowing full well what he was talking about.

"Your friends' band—"

"They're not my friends."

"Whatever! Look, does 'Six Years Waiting' ring a bell?"

"That was it! Six Years Waiting," I said, throwing my hands up, then back down in realization.

He sat down at the end of my bed, and only then was it that I noticed he did his hair differently today. "What'd you do to your hair, Andy?"

"I don't know, honestly. I didn't have time to straighten it all the way...so I just kinda grabbed my brush and teased it up a lot," he said while itching his head in emphasis of the messy look.

"It looks pretty good actually, keep doing it," I said, straining my eyes to look at what kind of makeup he wore today, but I couldn't tell.

Andy looked up at me while I squinted my eyes, trying so hard to see some detail. He seemed to look concerned, but then laughed.

"I think somebody's going bliiinnnddd..." he said in a sing-songy voice.

And this was the first time I spazzed at him.

"NO! I am NOT going blind!" I said, shaking my head back and forth erratically and holding my fisted hands to the sides of my face.

"Oh yeah? Well, what does that poster over there on your door say?" he said, pointing at mentioned direction.

Once again, I leaned over toward my door, squinted my eyes, and strained _again,_ just _trying_ to fucking read what was on the Jashin-damned poster on the door, but it ended up being a black and gray blur.

"Alright, maybe I am going blind. But now it's gonna bug me, what's on the door?" I asked, laughing nervously.

Andy burst out laughing, clutching his small waist. "Oh my Go—"

"Jashin, say Jashin."

He gave me a weird look, and then continued. "Oh my Jashin, this is hilarious. It said 'Mayday Parade: End of the World Tour 2012.' You looked like my grandma, dude."

"SHUT UP!" I said, hurling a pillow at him, successfully knocking him down, but before he could fall he had grabbed my arm and I came tumbling down with him.

We both laughed loudly after we landed, but then I realized our position. My hands had landed on either side of his head, and one of his legs was in between mine. My face froze in horror, and I couldn't move.

"What's wrong?" he said with a smile.

"Uhh...n-n-nothing," I stuttered.

"Chill, it's not like this hasn't happened before," he said, rolling his eyes. I held his gaze with a horrified look on my face. "Okay, it hasn't. Just chill..." he said, stroking my cheek. It immediately calmed me down as I leaned into his hand.

I felt Andy's other hand come up to my other cheek, and he pulled my head down. Tentatively, his lips brushed mine when he asked, "Have you ever kissed anyone before?"

I hesitated before responding, "Y-yes..." Lie.

"Then can I kiss you?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because..."

"You lied, didn't you?"

"N-no..." He gave me what he calls "the look." "...maybe...yes."

"I'll ask it a different way: do you want me to give you your first kiss?"

"...will things b-be awkward after?"

"Not unless we make them to be," he said, continuing to stroke my cheek. He looked into my eyes, and I was mesmerized by those electric cobalt blue orbs.

"...s-s-sure," I said and he nodded.

"I'll be gentle..." I heard him whisper in my ear, sending a chill down my spine. Tilting his head to the side, Andy slid his lips over mine, massaging my lips, but before he could experiment further, we heard a loud, obnoxious knock on my door. I spazzed again, getting up off Andy and back on my bed, so did he, trying to make it look like we weren't just on the floor.

"Come in," I said, and Ryan, my brother's friend came in. He looked at me and we exchanged the normal last-name-calling hello. We had a teacher-and-student kinda relationship. It was weird, but if he were one of my teachers I wouldn't mind it.

"McCoy."

"Koon."

"Who's your friend?"

"Andy."

"...Alright. Benito and I are going out to get food. You guys want anything?"

"I don't know, where?"

"Chick-Fil-A."

"Tell Bro I want the usg **(A/N: I guess it's how you would spell the first syllable of "usual")**. He'll know what I mean. You want anything Andy?"

"Uh, sure. Chicken sandwich, water...honey mustard. Don't want any fries," he said as he continued to put his focus on the laptop in front of him.

"Mmkay, I'm leaving, Dupin."

"Bye Koon." He closed the door behind him and I could hear his footsteps as he walked down the steps.

"So..." Andy began, "His name is...Koon?"

"No, his name's Ryan, he's my brother's friend...Koon is his last name," I said, laughing a little.

"Ohh..." he said, looking back at the computer screen. "So, these 'Six Years Waiting' people...do you ever talk to them?"

"Their bassist, yeah."

"Who's that?"

"His name's Hunter Corrin."

"I don't know about you, but that's an awesome name. What about the rest?"

"Joe Blaso's the drummer, Ken Lava is the rhythm guitarist, and Jacob Meyer's the vocalist and lead guitarist."

"Whoa, lead guitar and vocals—skill," he said, nodding his head.

"I saw them play at our eighth grade dance last year, their guitar isn't that hard," I said, slapping my hand over my mouth, completely forgetting my vow never to let Andy know about my musical talent.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing," I said to cover it up.

"Do you play?"

"Don't worry about it."

"You're my best friend, TELL ME!" My eyes widened at this statement...I decided to tell him I only play guitar.

"I only play guitar...that's it."

"Can I hear some?"

"No."

"WHY?"

"Now you just sound like a whiny kid."

"I just want to hear you play guitarrrr!" he complained. He mumbled something he didn't want me to hear then.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I'll show you. Where's your guitar?"

"Down this way," I said, opening my closet and shoving all the clothes aside, revealing a downward staircase.

"Pardon my French...holy shit, THAT'S COOL!" he said, his feet practically bouncing down the staircase.

I laughed and followed him. Once we reached the bottom door, I pulled my keys out of my pocket and unlocked it, leading him into my personal piece of the basement, where the walls were covered in crimson red velvet, the perfect room for acoustics. A large black drum set sat over in the corner, and three electric guitars sat on stands, a Fender Stratocaster, a Gibson Les Paul, and my personal favorite—my Paul Reed Smith. Another stand held a black Ibanez bass, and in the center stood two microphone stands, one with a wired microphone and one with a wireless. On the other side of the room sat three couches, one held a Taylor acoustic guitar and another an Ibanez, also acoustic, and next to that lay a tambourine and an egg shaker thing. I'm still not quite sure what those things are called, since I'm not that experienced in drums (but Andy won't know that I even play those yet). In the center of the room sat a recording booth, effectively separating acoustic from electric.

Andy bolted towards the electric side, immediately grabbing the wireless, frowning when he realized it wasn't on. I chuckled and walking into the booth, turning everything on. I gave him a thumbs up before leaving the booth to join him.

"Helllooooo Cinci—Greenville!" he bellowed into the mic. "I am Andy Biersack and this is Caroline McCoy; we're gonna be rocking you guys tonight!" I laughed and played the E minor chord. He looked back at me, smiling and biting his tongue like Hunter does.

My cell phone rang—"If I'm James Dean Then You're Audrey Hepburn" by Sleeping With Sirens. That meant Jinxx was calling me. Or one of the guys stole his phone.

"Andy, hang on a second," I said. "Hello?"

"Hey, when are we practicing, you said you had your basement all fixed."

"I don't know, man, I got a friend over right now."

"Who? Last I checked it was just us."

"My new neighbor, look, I got to go, you know I don't like to be on the phone when I have people over."

"No, I want to meet him; I'm coming over now."

"No, Jinxx!"

"The guys'll be over soon. And Jake will be late as usual. No exceptions. See you in a few!"

"But—" Too late, he already hung up. I groaned in exasperation.

"What's up?" Andy asked

"These guys I know...are coming down the steps."

"Huh? I thought you said you didn't have any neighbors..." he said.

"Yeah...I lied."

"What?"

"You'll like these guys though—" I was interrupted as Jinxx bound into the room, tumbling and rolling onto the floor with Ashley. I rolled my eyes as they crashed into some boxes that held old, crappy equipment. Luckily, I had no need to replace that.

"You know guys, if that had been anything important, you would've owed me a whole hell of a lot of money..." I said, shaking my head as I picked up the PRS.

"So? It wasn't anything important..." Jinxx said, brushing himself off after the crappy equipment landed on the floor.

"Yeah, Ca-ro-line," Ashley said, emphasizing each syllable in my name.

"Oh, shut up, Ashley," I said, "Nobody gives a damn what you have to say." He opened his mouth to say something else but I interrupted him. "No, I will not be your girlfriend. I don't care _how _many times you ask or how long I'm temporarily in your band, but I will never, _ever_, be your girlfriend." His shoulders sank in a sigh and his head hung low as he went to pick up the bass.

Just as Andy was about to ask me something, CC walked into the room, holding some new Vic Firth sticks.

I nodded my head in acknowledgement to him and said, "Hey man, nice sticks."

"I know right, got 'em free at Guitar Center after I challenged the dude there to a drum battle and I won."

"Niiiiiice!" I said as I high-fived him and he walked over to the drums.

"Hey, Caroline, you'll never guess who called me the other day," Ashley said, tuning up his bass.

"No, I won't, who called you?" I responded as I walked over to my spot, tuning up as well.

"Jacob Meyer."

"Eh, why?"

"He said his band can't play at Jubilate Knight this year."

"Holy crap, why?"

"Here's what I caught from him venting: 'Drama...arrogant...selfish bastard...Hunter...kick him out.'"

"Whoa...that's intense."

"Will someone explain to me what is going on?" Andy bellowed into the mic, as if none of us could hear him before.

"Oh yeaaahhh...Andy meet my temporary band, Lovely Blood," I said as I introduced him to the guys. "Everybody, meet my new neighbor, Andy."

"Hey man, I'm Jinxx," Jinxx said as he nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"'Sup, I'm Ashley," Ashley said as he bobbed his head to whatever tune he was playing. "I get all the ladies."

"No you don't," I intervened.

"Hey, I'm Christian, you can call me CC," our drummer said. I smiled as Jake finally walked in, bringing his own guitar since he was too stubborn to use mine.

"I'm here," Jake said. "Who's the new kid?"

"That's Andy, he's my new neighbor," I said. "Andy, this is Jake, our other guitarist."

"Hey man, you gonna jam with us?" Jake asked Andy.

"Sure, if I'm allowed," Andy said excitedly.

"Whatcha play?" he asked, getting out his guitar and tuning it.

"Well, to put it literally, my throat."

"That takes skill, man. Skill."

"Alright, for those of us who're ready, you wanna warm up with... 'We Stitch'?" I asked.

"Yeah, let's do it!" Jinxx called excitedly.

"Jake, join in whenever you're ready. One, two, three, four!" I called as I began the intro to one of our favorite original songs, "We Stitch These Wounds." I felt the drum beat in the background and stuck my tongue out, head banging as I got into it. Andy stepped up to the mic, I assumed he knew what he was doing.

"_You kissed the lips of evil  
>Two months; it's all the same<br>I beg for this man's approval  
>Like you'll die in vain<em>

_Sit down with thoughts alone now  
>With blood these lyrics came<br>Your words ate right through me  
>Death could hear my shame<em>

_The tears we've cried  
>This love has died<br>You're by yourself with me tonight  
>It's what we hide with every lie<br>And stitch these wounds with me tonight_

_I think of it each time I touch you  
>Or every time I hear his name<br>These walls will never crumble  
>Here's our call to blame<em>

_Sit down with thoughts alone now  
>With blood these lyrics came<br>Your words ate right through me  
>Death could hear my shame<em>

_The tears we've cried  
>This love has died<br>You're by yourself with me tonight  
>It's what we hide with every lie<br>And stitch these wounds with me tonight_

_Liar, liar, liar, oh..."_

Jake and I shredded in with the solo, me harmonizing perfectly with Jake's ultimately make-it-up-as-you-go riff. Then Jake took the initiative while I played chords in the background. Then we switched. And he gave us the intro to the chorus, near the end...

"_The tears we've cried  
>This love has died<br>You're by yourself with me tonight  
>It's what we hide with every lie<br>And stitch these wounds with me tonight_

_The tears we've cried  
>This love has died<br>You're by yourself with me tonight  
>It's what we hide with every lie<br>And stitch these wounds with me tonight_

_Liar, liar, liar say goodbye!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Well, chapter 2! Ah, yes, I'm sorry for the wait...I hope you guys liked it!<strong>

**RATE AND REVIEW AND SHIT!**

**JA NE!**


	4. Beautiful Remains

**This is the Next Chapter. (say that in a deep, epic movie narrator voice) Just be patient and keep reading! School's almost out now so I should have more time to update and shit.**

**WARNING: IF ANY OF YOU ARE HOMOPHOBES GET OUT. Bennett, Caroline's brother, is gay.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><span>Beautiful Remains<span>

**Jinxx POV**

On my way home from practice I was scared how that guy, Andy, knew our song. Maybe Caroline taught it to him? I didn't know, but that kid spiked an interest in me. He was taking my—well, soon to be mine—Caroline away from me. However, he _was_ an excellent singer. So I got on the computer and looked the kid up on Google.

Three accounts came up—one for Facebook, one for Twitter, and one YouTube account. First I clicked on Facebook, and did my research from there.

It seems he was a singer for a group called Black Veil Brides when he lived in Ohio. He had two previous girlfriends there—first someone named Scout then a chick named Juliet. Both of which broke his heart, and he had written songs for them. I looked up some Black Veil Brides and apparently they had been signed with an EP—_Sex and Hollywood_. It contained three songs, "A Devil For Me," "Hello My Hate," and "Sex and Hollywood." I looked them up, pretty good, but the shit we had was better. The biography on the band on Facebook had said that they broke up about a month before Andy moved here and the account was going to be deleted soon.

As soon as I had found out all I could on the boy, I got a text message. I looked at the screen, containing the message I've been dreading since she started playing with us:

_From: Caroline TT_TT_ **(1)**  
><em>Hey guys. I've had fun, but I'm afraid it's time to turn in my resignation. You can still practice at my house if you want. <em>

I wanted so much for this message to be a lie, but I knew she _never_ lied. She's covered up some things, yeah, but once they were unveiled, she didn't lie about it. She accepted the fact that we knew and she'd just shrug it off and tell us. I remember once she said, "When in court, and you're the defence, there's no point in lying if you did do it, because it's likely they'll convict you of the crime anyway."

That's what I like about her. She's true to herself, and other people. She doesn't try to be someone she's not, and doesn't give in to temptation easily. You want her to do something; you gotta push her really hard. _Especially_ when trying to get her to play music for you. She don't play anything unless you're playing with her, she owes you a favor, or you've pushed her really hard.

The only person who's heard Caroline play because she wanted to is her brother. Bennett's nice and all, but sometimes I think he's gay, probably for his Ryan friend. Maybe Ryan's gay for him, I don't know. She won't believe me when I tell her of my suspicions, though. She's only ever stubborn when it comes to her family. I pity her; her parents were massacred by a man named Cameron Hatfield. I still can't believe the police had her believe that they died in a violent car crash. I do think she deserves to know the truth, Bennett does.

Andy doesn't know a damn thing about Caroline. She's probably been the best person I've met so far. Stupid punk doesn't know what he's getting into though. He has to gain her trust, which is gonna take a _very _long time, from what I've experienced anyways.

Back on the subject of him and his musical history. I do think he's a good singer. I just have to...

I picked up my phone and dialled a number.

"...hello?"

"Hey, Ashley."

"What?"

"You know that Andy kid at practice, right?"

"Yeah, he's really good, but what about him?"

"You did get Caroline's text, right?" I assumed he got it, since it was addressed, _"Hey guys."_

"Yeah, why?"

"Ashley, you retard. Put the pieces together."

"Uhh, I don't know, man...oh you want him to take her place?"

"No shit, Sherlock."

"Okay, you want me to four-way with the other guys?"

"Let's do it."

* * *

><p><strong>Andy POV<strong>

I can't believe she just quit after I showed up. Did I do something? Was there something wrong with the relationship between the group? Whatever it was, I didn't know.

My mom had called me home after I ate the Chick-Fil-A Caroline's brother Bennett, and his friend Ryan, had gone to get. I liked Bennett, but I was beginning to think he was gay. He just seemed so happy and cheery all the time and his body was very feminine for a man's...even worse than mine, almost like he was _trying_ to get those curves. I just naturally had them. His hair was dyed, I can't believe Caroline hasn't noticed by now (either she has or she's just used to it). He wore more skinny jeans and prep clothes and the only friends I've ever seen him with around town are girls (and believe me, I've seen him around town a lot). I might just be judging, but there are many signs for it.

Dad had asked me to sit with him and Mom and talk while they ate.

"So, what did you do with Caroline today?" Mom asked, eating a bite of potatoes.

"Well, apparently, she had a band, so we jammed a little bit when they got there—not on her call apparently—and I like them. They're called Lovely Blood, I think that's what they said."

"May I have the names of these people?" my dad asked, an eyebrow raised in suspicion.

"Umm...all guys, CC, Jake, Jinxx, and Ashley."

"A boy named Ashley? Unheard of," my mom intervened.

"Mom, please don't judge."

"It sounds homosexual."

"Dad!"

"You know who else is gay? I do believe Caroline's older brother Bennett is gay."

"...Mom," I said with an exasperated sigh.

"He is? What a shame," my dad said. "I thought he would be such a nice boy."

"DAD!" I said, slamming my fists on the table and standing up. "How can you treat someone like that just because of their sexuality? What happened to 'Never judge a book by its cover' like you always taught me?"

"Andrew, sit down!" my mom yelled.

"No! Not this time! You've judged me, my friends, and the _family_ of my friends for too long now!" I said, shoving my chair underneath the table and storming upstairs to my new bedroom. This place didn't feel like home. I sat on my bed and tucked my knees up to my chest. I sat there, thinking for a little bit when I decided I'd call someone and see if I could stay with them for a little bit.

I dialled a number and waited.

One ring...

Two...

Three...

Fo—"Hello?"

"Caroline?"

"Yeah, Andy?"

"I had a fight with my parents. Can I stay at your place for a bit?"

"I'm pretty sure it's fine but how long?"

"Until I forgive my parents for what they said. If they apologize."

"Care to tell me when you get over here?"

"Yeah."

"Pack up stuff for a few days; we have a washing machine if you need it."

"Thank you so much, Caroline."

"You're welcome. I'll see you when you get here. Bye." And with that she hung up.

I find myself wishing she'd say "I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>(1) That's an anime tear face. TT_TT The reason why Jinxx has this next to Caroline's name is because he can't seem to get her to want him in a romantic way. <strong>

**Ooh, juicy! So whatcha think? That was a good ending, huh?**

**RATE AND REVIEW AND SHIT! :3**


End file.
